


The Sun on His Face (and His Hands on My Waist)

by Twsted



Series: Joavin Kisses [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twsted/pseuds/Twsted
Summary: “Good morning.” Kevin whispered, voice rough from sleep.Joaquin bent his head down, eyes closing again and Kevin tilted his face up. It wasn't even a real kiss, their lips barely brushed together. It was enough, at the moment, the sunlight creating a haze in the bed that made Kevin even sleepier. He dragged his lips down Joaquin’s face, kissing more of his jaw then his lips. Joaquin hummed and pressed Kevin farther into his own chest, the blankets falling over his shoulder. He blinked at the slant of sunlight fanning over Joaquin’s face and shut his eyes again.Even the threat of his dad walking in on them anytime wasn't enough to rouse Kevin from the bed- or even reopen his eyes.





	The Sun on His Face (and His Hands on My Waist)

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Early Morning Kisses

The sun slanted in from the slightly open curtain, creating a stained glass impression of Joaquin’s face and ultimately giving Kevin the most beautiful thing to wake up to. His eyes could barely open, sleep still tugging them shut and warmth was radiating off of Joaquin’s body in a way that only made his mind think of safety. The slightly tan boy’s arms were like a vice around Kevin’s waist, comforting and protective.

Kevin slowly kissed where Joaquin's neck met his chest. The Serpent had shed his usual attire for a regular cotton t-shirt that had shifted to expose some fading hickies- a reminder of exactly what had happened the night before. And a reminder of how Joaquin was so different than any other boy Kevin had ever done anything with. Joaquin didn’t want to experiment with Kevin, didn’t use Kevin to figure out whether he was gay or straight or what. Joaquin was out, Kevin was pretty sure, and proud, like he was.

And Joaquin stayed. He slept over almost every time he snuck into Kevin’s room- which actually did wonders for Kevin’s sleeping schedule. He wouldn’t ever leave without saying goodbye either- Kevin would wake up (even on school days) to find Joaquin tracing the lines of his body with his hands or moving Kevin’s hair off of his forehead, and the Serpent would give him a lazy smile. One time, when Joaquin had been particularly possessive and covered Kevin’s neck and upper chest with dark purple hickies, the two had fallen asleep shirtless and not all the way under the covers. The next day Kevin had been woken up by his dad, sitting up and wildly looking around in his blind panic that his dad was _here_ , in his _room_ , and Kevin was _covered_ in evidence that he had not been alone last night. Yet Joaquin was nowhere to be seen, and his dad didn't look angry or defensive like he just found a black haired, blue eyed Serpent in Kevin's room. Looking around his room, he didn't see Joaquin’s leather jacket on the floor like it had been and Joaquin’s phone wasn't on his desk anymore.

So Joaquin must of left, then, and didn't have enough time to say goodbye before Kevin’s dad walked in. As Kevin stopped panicking about being found out he remembered exactly what had happened last night- and oh _god_ he had so many visible hickies… but Kevin was wearing a t-shirt? His dad had asked him if he was alright, not suspecting anything and Kevin had replied that he was fine. His dad had nodded and said he was called into the station and wouldn't be back until 5 pm. Kevin had nodded and said he'd probably just hang around the house today and finish homework, his mind already working on where he would meet Joaquin. His dad had then left, and his footsteps were barely at the bottom of the stairs before his closet door opened and Joaquin slyly stepped out, jacket and phone in hand and as casual as could be.

“Morning preppy.” He had chirped as he threw his jacket on Kevin’s desk chair. He chuckled a little bit at Kevin’s face and placed his phone back on the desk. “What? Did you think I'd leave my Juliet without saying goodbye?”

Well, kind of. Maybe. The situation certainly called for it at least. Kevin had instead smiled and beckoned Joaquin to rejoin him in his bed. The Serpent gladly did so, dragging his hands up the sides of Kevin’s body before kissing him once.

“Did you put a t-shirt on me?” Kevin asked, laughing slightly. Joaquin’s lip twitched at that.

“As much as I'd love for everyone to see those,” he started, staring at a hickey that was peeking out from under the t-shirt. “I’d rather not be murdered for making out with the Sheriff's son.”

Kevin had laughed and they had continued their morning cuddling.

Sometimes, if Kevin woke up really early, he’d wake up to Joaquin’s deep breathing and relaxed muscles. His face lost all the sharpness to it when he was asleep- the lack of his bright silver eyes boring into Kevin made him look almost innocent, and it sure as hell made him look a lot younger. Kevin wasn't completely awake yet, his kiss to Joaquin’s neck a little sloppy and he bumped his nose on Joaquin’s collar bone but it was still perfect. Joaquin’s body stiffened as he woke up, his hands tightening on Kevin’s hips momentarily in a way that made them stutter forward. Silver eyes blinked open and closed halfway again, the sunlight reflecting off of them creating flecks of pure light inside them.

“Good morning.” Kevin whispered, voice rough from sleep. Joaquin bent his head down, eyes closing again and Kevin tilted his face up. It wasn't even a real kiss, their lips barely brushed together. It was enough, at the moment, the sunlight creating a haze in the bed that made Kevin even sleepier. He dragged his lips down Joaquin’s face, kissing more of his jaw then his lips. Joaquin hummed and pressed Kevin farther into his own chest, the blankets falling over his shoulder. He blinked at the slant of sunlight fanning over Joaquin’s face and shut his eyes again. Even the threat of his dad walking in on them anytime wasn't enough to rouse Kevin from the bed- or even reopen his eyes. Instead he buried his face in Joaquin’s chest, breathing in the comforting scent of faint smoke and Joaquin’s musk. The weekends were his favorite, he decided, because with no pressing reason to get out of bed he could enjoy the warmth of Joaquin’s hands and just Joaquin in general. For someone who was in a gang, Joaquin was surprisingly warm. Although Kevin supposed that people’s activities have no direct correlation to body heat, which would make the assumption that Joaquin would always be cold stupid. Yet the boy did always don a jacket- sometimes with a hoodie underneath too- with long jeans so Kevin supposed he could always feel cold. But his hands were always so warm. Without opening his eyes Kevin reached down to where Joaquin had a grip on his waist and gently moved one hand off of his waist and threaded their fingers together. As usual his hand was warm, and a little rough with some callouses but holding hands was probably Kevin’s favorite thing to do in the morning like this. He could still feel the fading warmth on his waist from where Joaquin’s hand had been. Kevin sighed in content and buried his head back in the crook of Joaquin’s neck, their hands lightly clasped together. He heard the Serpent make a small noise, more of a sigh of comfort than anything. Just this once, he supposed, they could oversleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of the Joavin kisses series! Please leave me kudos and comments- I love them.


End file.
